Wenatchee Wild
| owner = David White | coach = Bliss Littler | GM = Bliss Littler | mascot = Walt the Wolf | media = 560am KPQ/1340am The Zone | name1 =''First NAHL franchise'' | name2 = Wenatchee Wild | dates2 = 2008–2013 | name3 = Rio Grande Valley Killer Bees | dates3 = 2013–2015 | name4 = Aston Rebels | dates4 = 2015–present | name5 =''Current BCHL franchise'' | name6 = Fresno Monsters | dates6 = 2010–2013 | name7 = Wenatchee Wild | dates7 = 2013–present | division_titles = 3 (2008–09, 2009–10, 2012–13) | robertson_cups = 0 }} The Wenatchee Wild is a Junior A ice hockey team in the British Columbia Hockey League. The team plays its home games at the 4,300-seat Town Toyota Center in Wenatchee, Washington. Initially, the team was part of the North American Hockey League, joining as an expansion club for the 2008–09 season, and in that time they were well known for their rivalry with the Fairbanks Ice Dogs. The Wild moved to the BCHL for 2015–16, after seeking approval from both Hockey Canada and USA Hockey for three years. History NAHL Years (2008–2015) On September 12, 2006, ground was broken on a new multipurpose event center that would be home to a new ice hockey team. On February 22, 2008, the North American Hockey League granted Wenatchee Junior Hockey, LLC. with conditional approval for an expansion team. On May 20, 2008, Wenatchee Junior Hockey, LLC. announced the franchise would be the "Wild." The name was chosen by a "name-the-team contest" held at local schools in Wenatchee and East Wenatchee. Other potential names for the team were the Wranglers, Bombers, Wonders, Hockeyes, Winning Walruses and Ice Busters. The Wild played their first game on September 17, 2008, losing to the Motor City Metal Jackets 2-1 in overtime. The Wild made a championship run in that first season, winning the division title but losing the championship game 3-2 in overtime. The following season, they came back and won the West Division championship in 2009–10, but were eliminated in the round-robin championship tournament. On May 13, 2013, the Wild lost their first and only game during the 2013 Robertson Cup Championship Tournament to the Amarillo Bulls 5-0 during the Robertson Cup championship game. On January 19, 2013, USA Hockey approved the transfer of the Wenatchee Wild from the NAHL to the British Columbia Hockey League for the 2013–14 season. However, on May 14, 2013, the Wild announced they would instead relocate the franchise to Hidalgo, Texas and play as the Rio Grande Valley Killer Bees of the NAHL. On May 22, 2013, the Wenatchee City Council approves a deal to move the Fresno Monsters to Wenatchee and keep their name and logo. The team announced that it had retained coach Bliss Littler from the previous franchise on June 4, 2013. On April 30, 2015 Wild were approved by USA Hockey and Hockey Canada to transfer from the NAHL to the British Columbia Hockey League. The Wild had been trying since 2013 to make this transfer but could not get approval from both national governing bodies. The Wild organization motivation for the move was simply that the BCHL was a better fit travel wise, with the porential savings of tens of thosands of dollars just on travel expenses. British Columbia Hockey League (2015–present) On June 1, 2015, the Wenatchee Wild announced that they would be joining the BCHL for the 2015–16 season. On April 19, 2018 the team won their first Fred Page Cup championship and advanced to the 2018 Doyle Cup. Cowbells The team has created an identity for themselves by using cowbells. Similar to the Tampa Bay Rays of the MLB and the Sacramento Kings of the NBA, the Wild have fans ring cowbells in support of the team. After a Wenatchee goal, fans will ring their bells in support. Since 2008, the Wild have hosted a cowbell giveaway, where the first 2,000 fans through the door get a free cowbell. Many fans also bring their own bells to games. Season records Robertson Cup The Wenatchee Wild hosted the 2010 NAHL Pepsi Robertson Cup. External links *Official site *NAHL website Category:North American Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2008 Category:British Columbia Hockey League teams